


Home Base

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Unexpected Romance [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy joins Don's team.  That means he needs to have a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Billy and Charlie had taken their time driving across country after Charlie's kidnapping ordeal in Philadelphia, and so it had taken the better part of a week to get back to LA--a week where they had nothing to do but drive and talk and fuck and spend time together. And now, almost suddenly, here Billy was returning Charlie to his house. He was unsure of his footing; even though Alan knew about them, he wasn't sure how well he would be received for an extended period of time. Plus, one thing he and Charlie hadn't talked about was whether Billy would be moving in or whether he'd be finding his own place.  
  
"You look nervous," Charlie said. "Cold feet?"  
  
"No, darlin'," Billy said, wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist. "I just liked having all that time with you. Now it's back to reality."  
  
"Good." Charlie leaned against him. "I--I don't ever want you feel like you made a mistake," he said softly.  
  
Billy smiled and gave Charlie a soft kiss. "Never. There's just some things we're going to need to talk about soon that we didn't talk about on the road."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like where I'm going to stay, how your dad is going to respond to me taking care of you."  
  
"My dad will just deal with it," Charlie said. "I'm not giving you up."  
  
Grinning, Billy pulled Charlie over for a more passionate kiss. "Guess we should get out of the truck and face reality, then."  
  
Charlie nodded and slipped out of Billy's truck, grabbing his bags out of the back and waiting for Billy to do the same. He let himself into the house, calling for his dad. "I'm home! With Billy!"  
  
"Charlie!" Alan said, delighted.  
  
"Hey, Dad," Charlie said, stepping forward and squeezing his father's shoulder.  
  
Alan glanced at his bandaged bicep. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Billy's been taking good care of me."  
  
"Good." Alan offered Billy a small smile.  
  
"Hi, Alan," Billy said quietly. "Good to see you."  
  
"Yeah. You, too. So, how long are you staying this time?" If there was a note of accusation in the question, Billy chose to ignore it.  
  
"Dad... Billy's going to be around for a long time, a very long time."  
  
Alan sighed. "Charlie, don't be cryptic with me."  
  
"I've put in for a transfer to LA. I'll be working for Don. After what happened... well, it made me realize I needed to be with him full-time," Billy explained directly.  
  
"Charlie--"  
  
"No, no 'Charlie.' I love Billy and he loves me. Period. End of story."  
  
"I see." Alan pursed his lips and considered Billy coldly. This was the man, as far as he was concerned, who had gotten Charlie kidnapped and who had roped his other son into going into a dangerous situation to get him back out again. But this was also the man who had helped nurse Charlie back to health and driven him all the way across country to make sure he got home okay. Finally, he let out a sigh. "Well, it's your house, Charlie. You get to decide who stays and who doesn't."  
  
And with that, Alan walked away, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Wait here," Charlie said to Billy.  
  
"Charlie--maybe--"  
  
"No. I need to say something."  
  
He walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms. "Can you at least be civil? I know you don't think so, but he's a good man. You and mom used to always say you just wanted us to be happy. Has that changed?"  
  
Alan leaned heavily against the sink, not looking at Charlie. It was a long moment before he spoke again. "Of course not. I want you to be happy. But this is a lot for me to take all at once. You and Billy haven't been seeing each other that long; I haven't even known for sure that you were gay for that long. And now he's going to be staying here, maybe living here." He took a deep breath. "I don't think Billy's a bad guy, and I know he loves you very much. I promise, I'll be civil. But you have to give me time to adjust."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said. "I can give you time."  
  
"Thank you," Alan said, straightening finally.  
  
"But I think you should apologize to Billy for being rude."  
  
Alan wanted to give his son a withering look, but he knew Charlie was right. Taking a deep breath, he went back out to the living room to face Billy. He found him still standing in the middle of the room, clearly unsure of what he should do or where he should go.  
  
"Look, Mr. Eppes, if it's a problem, I'm sure Don wouldn't mind putting me up until I could find a place--"  
  
"Nonsense," Alan said. "And I told you to call me Alan. Billy, I'm sorry. I behaved badly. I'm still adjusting to all this. Let me make it up to you. Are you hungry?"  
  
"You don't have to--"  
  
"I insist. There's not much in the house right now, but we get decent Chinese delivered... or a pizza?" He saw Billy still hesitate. "Come on, we'll celebrate Charlie being home."  
  
"Chinese sounds wonderful, Mr.--Alan," Billy said softly, daring a smile.  
  
"Good. Then why don't you two get settled upstairs, cleaned up, and I'll get us some food."  
  
Charlie stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling. "Thank you," he said softly. Then he slipped his arm around Billy's waist. "C'mon. Upstairs."  
  
"Thank you, Alan," Billy said as he let Charlie lead him upstairs. Once they were safely closed up in Charlie's room, he let out a long breath. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Positive. Dad'll come around. He just needs to get used to the idea," Charlie said, giving Billy a kiss. "Here, I think I have a drawer where you can put your things..."  
  
"Charlie--maybe I should bunk in the guest room."  
  
"No."  
  
"But--"  
  
Exasperated, Charlie walked over and claimed Billy's lips in a rough kiss. "I said, no. You are not my guest or my roommate. You are my lover, and I want you here with me." He pulled Billy close by his belt loops and let his voice dip. "I _need_ you."  
  
That tone went straight to Billy's cock, as always, and he crumbled. "Fuck," he murmured, claiming Charlie's mouth once again. "Fine, but if your dad walks in on us, I am so not taking the blame."  
  
Charlie laughed. "Are you kidding? My dad will be super careful not to do that. He did walk in on Don once though."  
  
"What happened?" Billy asked, running his hands up and down Charlie's back.  
  
"They were both mortified for months. I can only imagine him walking in on Don and Ian."  
  
"Man, I think Don would dig a large hole and try to crawl into it." Billy pulled Charlie into another long kiss. "If you don't mind, I'm going to hit the shower before dinner. You wanna call Don and let him know I got you home in one piece?"  
  
"Sure." He kissed Billy's cheek and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hi honey, we're home," he said, when Don picked up.  
  
"Oh, Charlie... hey," Don said, trying to sound enthusiastic but missing.  
  
"Expecting it to be someone else?" Charlie asked.  
  
Don cleared his throat. "Ian was supposed to call. He might be in town soon. But I'm glad you're home, really. How'd it go with Dad?"  
  
"Eh. It's a work in progress. So Ian, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said, not able to hide the smile in his voice. "I mean, you know, if he can make it. It's not a big deal either way."  
  
"Of course not," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"It's not," Don repeated.  
  
"Whatever you say, bro," Charlie said. "Hey, Dad's ordering dinner for us, to celebrate me being home. You wanna come over? I know Billy'd love to see you, before you become his boss, and Dad is always happy when you're around. And if Ian reaches town by then he's invited, too. I won't even make you stay for dessert."  
  
Charlie could almost hear Don rolling his eyes at the phone.  
  
"It's not even like that," Don said quietly. Seeing Ian wasn't just about the sex; it was about being around someone who didn't expect anything of him and the freedom that came with it. "I just... miss having him around."  
  
"I know the feeling," Charlie replied, sobering. "Look, come over and have some dinner with us, let us keep you company?"  
  
Don sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll be over in a little while."  
  
"Good, see you soon."  
  
"Everything okay?" Billy asked, returning to the bedroom, scrubbing a towel through his hair and his boxers riding low on his hips.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said. "Just--he's missing Ian, I think."  
  
Billy walked over and kissed Charlie deeply. "We know how that feels, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah. He's coming over for dinner tonight. I just--there's something different about this time, about Don with Ian."  
  
"What do you mean?" Billy asked as he started pulling on a fresh set of clothes.  
  
"I'm just used to Don being more cavalier when it comes to dating. Ian's good for him, I think. Just like you're good for me." He grinned and gave Billy a kiss.  
  
Billy groaned softly in the back of his throat and deepened the kiss. He gently explored Charlie's mouth, slowly pushing him towards the bed. "Do you know just how intoxicating you are? I swear I must be addicted to you."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Bending his head, Billy nibbled on Charlie's neck, feeling the predictable warm chuckle rumble through his throat. Charlie's knees hit the edge of the mattress and Billy urged him down, covering him with his body. "Do we have time before dinner?"  
  
Charlie glanced at the clock by his bedside and sighed. "Probably not, but kiss me again anyway."  
  
Billy did just that, giving him a long, slow, dirty kiss.  
  
Charlie arched into the kiss, moaning softly. "I love you," he murmured when the kiss broke. "I love you so much, and I am so glad that you're here with me."  
  
"Wouldn't change it," Billy said, brushing Charlie's hair off his forehead.  
  
"Charlie!" Alan called up the stairs. After a beat, he added, "Billy! Don's here. And so is the food."  
  
"C'mon. Let's go see if we can make Don forget about Ian for a while."  
  
"Sure thing. But," he ran a hand down Charlie's chest, "we'll pick this up later?"  
  
"Most definitely." Charlie kissed him quickly and then wiggled out from under Billy's body, knowing that if he didn't get moving, he'd just stay wrapped up in him right through dinner.  
  
Billy pushed off the bed and took Charlie's hand as they made their way down the steps.  
  
"Don! I'm glad you could make it," Charlie said as soon as Don was in view. He checked that his dad's back was turned first, smiled, and mouthed 'help me with dad.'  
  
"Well, ya know, I couldn't pass up free food," Don replied. He lifted his hands behind his Dad's back, his eyes saying 'You're on your own, buddy.'  
  
"Good, because I got enough for an army," Alan said over his shoulder. "So did uh, you two get all settled in upstairs?" he asked Charlie.  
  
Charlie nodded. "I think so. Fortunately Billy doesn't have much stuff, so it all fits into one drawer."  
  
"Rule of the road, only pack what you need."  
  
"Yeah, but you've got roots now," Don teased. "We'll have to get you more than what was it, three pairs of jeans and a handful of t-shirts in assorted colors?"  
  
"Hey, I'm all the way up to four pairs of jeans now," Billy retorted.  
  
"Yeah, like you were any better," Charlie said. Before they could really get started he shooed their dad and Billy into the other room and pulled Don aside. "Help me with Billy and I'll help you with Ian. If and when you get to the point you want to bring him home."  
  
Don considered it. He didn't think it was likely that he'd be bringing Ian home, but Charlie seemed genuinely concerned. "Okay, buddy. What is it you want me do exactly? Dad knows that I've always supported you and Billy as a couple. And I trust Billy with my life. I even trust him with yours."  
  
Charlie smiled, touched. "Just...maybe try and convince him that Billy's a better man than he thinks he is. I think Dad's worried that this is temporary. That Billy's going to break my heart. And... maybe I'm just a little bit worried about that, too. I think he really wants to settle down, but I'm just afraid that in a month or two months or a year he's going to want to go back on the road because traveling is in his blood."  
  
Squeezing Charlie's shoulder, Don smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about Billy leaving you. He never commits to _anything_ unless he's sure. And he loves you completely. Enough to come work for me, which is a lot, believe me. I'll talk to Dad."  
  
"Are you guys gonna come eat or what?" Billy called.  
  
"Thank you." He bumped Don's shoulder with his own. "We're coming!"  
  
Billy wordlessly handed Charlie his favorite dish, giving him a soft smile. The simple domesticity of it all made him feel warm inside. It was something new for him, and he hoped the feeling never wore off.  
  
"You know, Billy, you're gonna need a suit or two if you're gonna be on my team," Don teased, picking up the thread of their earlier conversation.  
  
Blanching, Billy gulped visibly. "A suit?"  
  
"A suit," Don confirmed. "And it's too late to back out, I requisitioned you a desk already. And Charlie gave you a drawer."  
  
Billy rolled his eyes and took Charlie's hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly. "Wouldn't dream of backing out. I'm here for the long haul."  
  
Charlie smiled and squeezed Billy's hand. "I like the sound of that. And we can certainly go suit shopping tomorrow. Wouldn't mind looking at you in several suits."  
  
"I like that idea," Billy said.  
  
"The long haul, hmm?" Alan said. "Aren't you concerned about the sacrifice? I've heard you and Don say time and again that the work gets in your blood. Are you sure you're ready to give all that up for Charlie?"  
  
Squeezing Charlie's hand, Billy looked Alan directly in the eye. "Without question or hesitation. I need Charlie more than I need the work. I love him."  
  
"Good," Alan said softly. "Good."  
  
Charlie grinned at his father and squeezed Billy's hand tightly. He wanted to pull him into a kiss, but he thought that might be pushing his father's tolerance. Instead he gave Don a smile and a small nod of thanks.  
  
Dinner passed pleasantly enough, with small talk and stories, and when it was clear that no one could eat any more, Don spoke up. "Have you shown Billy the air hockey table yet, Charlie?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll help Dad clear," Don said, getting up and grabbing some dishes. Once Billy and Charlie were safely in the garage, Don turned to Alan. "So, how are you doing with all this, really?"  
  
"I'm trying, Don."  
  
"I know you are, Dad," Don said. He put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.  
  
After a long moment, Alan spoke. "Do you really think Billy is good enough for Charlie?"  
  
"Dad, Billy is one of the best men I've ever known. I can think of one, maybe two other people that'd even be in Billy's league. Charlie's done very well for himself with Billy as a partner. And he could do a whole hell of a lot worse. They're good for each other; they both bring good things to the table."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Don turned off the water and faced Alan. "For one thing, I'm glad Charlie's gotten Billy to settle down. He's been wandering for too long. It's time for him to have a family again. And Billy grounds Charlie in the here and now, keeps him from drifting off too far. They... compliment each other."  
  
"You really think so? You don't think he'll hurt Charlie?"  
  
"No, I don't. Not intentionally. And I think he means it when he says he'll settle down. I think he'll find he likes it a lot more than he ever thought he could."  
  
"You said it's time for Billy to have a family again. Doesn't he have one now?" he asked, nudging Don to keep washing the dishes as he picked up a drying towel.  
  
"No, not anymore. His Mom and Dad passed away not long before I left Fugitive Recovery. And he was an only child. He's been on his own for a long time." He handed Alan a plate.  
  
"Oh." Alan silently dried the plates and utensils for a long time, thinking over what Don had told him. "Well... like most people in Charlie's life, I'm sure Billy will become family eventually. As long as he lives up to his promises."  
  
Don smiled at his father. Alan never could bear to see anyone without a home and a family, surrogate or otherwise. "He will. He always has and I don't see any reason for him to change now."  
  
"Well now that Charlie's all fixed up..."  
  
Don groaned. "Dad. Don't start."  
  
"Alright, alright... I just think you could learn something from your brother. C'mon, leave those to soak and let's see if there's a game on or something."  
  
Don shook his head as Alan left the kitchen, then headed for the garage. He poked his head in quietly first to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything he didn't need to see, and then walked the rest of the way in. Charlie and Billy were in the middle of a heated game of air hockey. "Hey, Dad's looking for a game on TV. Wanna come watch?"  
  
"Sure," Charlie said. "I can always kick Billy's ass later."  
  
"Hey! I'm ahead by two points!"  
  
"Not for long!"  
  
Charlie quickly finished Billy off and he crowed in delight.  
  
"You know, when you were nudging me toward Charlie you neglected to mention that he's got a competitive streak," Billy noted.  
  
"Streak? It's more like a way of life," Don said. "C'mon. Beer, football."  
  
Charlie waited until Don walked away and then pulled Billy into a long kiss. "I promise to make it up to you later tonight," he murmured.  
  
"Get a room," Don called from a few feet away.  
  
Charlie laughed and wrapped his arm around Billy.  
  
Billy chuckled, too and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, pressing a kiss into his curls.  
  
"So, who won?" Alan asked, looking up from the game when Billy and Charlie entered.  
  
"I did," Charlie said before Billy could reply, lifting his chin.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll have my revenge," Billy said. They settled in on the couch to watch the game, but not 5 minutes later, Don's cell phone was ringing.  
  
"Eppes," Don answered automatically. "Oh, hi. No no, you're not interrupting anything. Just... hang on a second. I'm going to take this in the kitchen. I'll be right back," he said giving an apologetic look to the other three men. Subtly, Charlie nudged Billy in the side.  
  
"So uh--how are you? Where are you?" Don asked, safely in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine," Ian said, smiling at the phone. "But it was a long chase."  
  
"Oh, well, if that means you can't make it, I totally understand," Don said, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
Ian chuckled warmly in Don's ear. "I didn't say that, Don. I'm just a few hours out. Are you free?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Don said, and then realized how eager he sounded. "I mean um -- I'm just hanging out at Charlie's with my Dad, Billy and Charlie."  
  
Ian chuckled again, privately enjoying Don's skittishness. It was strangely attractive on him. "Billy and Charlie hanging out with your dad, you'll have to tell me all about how that's working out. Where should I meet you? Your place? A hotel?"  
  
"My place. Unless--a hotel would be neutral ground, if you wanted--but you're welcome to come to my apartment."  
  
"Your place it is," Ian said. "Two hours okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, fine. I'll--uh--I'll see you then. And hey, Ian?"  
  
"Yes, Don?"  
  
"I-I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too, Don. A lot. I'll see you soon."  
  
Don hung up the phone and took a moment to collect himself again before returning to the living room.  
  
"Everything okay?" Charlie asked when Don reentered the room.  
  
"Yeah, everything's great."  
  
"You're not being called in?" Alan asked.  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"Good," Charlie said, smiling.  
  
"You know what? It really is." Don reached over and squeezed Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Alan asked, looking over the top of his glasses.  
  
"No, I'm just glad that for once I don't have to run out of here on an emergency," Don replied.  
  
"And I'm glad that it means I'm not going to have to be dragged away to help," Charlie said, looking at Billy.  
  
"Dragged? More like you come running." Don reached over and ruffled Charlie's hair.  
  
"Hey, hey," Charlie said, batting at Don's hands. "Alright, just watch the game."  
  
Don watched the game but he was restless and impatient. He wondered if things would be the same when they saw each other again, if it would be as good as he'd remembered. The game ended with just enough time for him to get back to his place before Ian was due to arrive, but only if he left right away.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better head out," Don said, "try and actually get a full night's sleep before my phone rings again."  
  
Charlie grinned at him. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Don."  
  
"I still feel like I'm missing something," Alan said.  
  
"So, Charlie tells me you golf?" Billy said.  
  
....  
  
Don managed to get home and clean up a little before there was a knock on his door. He felt oddly nervous.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he finally opened the door. Ian was standing there in olive drab cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt and almost all of Don's breath instantly left his body. "Ian," he breathed. "Uh, come in, come in."  
  
"Thanks, Don," Ian said. He slid his hand along Don's jaw as he passed. Dropping his bag, he waited until Don had shut the door before stepping forward and pressing against him. He pulled him into a long, thorough kiss, smiling when Don pulled him closer by the belt loops.  
  
Don slid one hand down to cup Ian's ass and gave him kiss after kiss, finally kissing his way down Ian's jaw to his throat.  
  
"Don," Ian groaned as he ran his hands down over his hips. "God it is good to see you."  
  
"You, too," Don said between kisses. He finally leaned his head back against the door, really looking at Ian. "I missed you so much. I didn't expect that. And--I didn't know what it was going to be like to see you again, away from everything that happened."  
  
Ian ran his fingers through Don's hair. "Still good?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, still very good."  
  
He kissed Ian again and wondered idly if they should move into the bedroom or just do it right here, against the wall. That idea really turned him on more than it should.  
  
Groaning, Ian abandoned himself to the pleasure of Don's mouth and the feel of his body under his. He slipped his hand under Don's shirt, caressing the warm fabric of his t-shirt underneath. "Couldn't stop thinking about you," he murmured fiercely, nibbling on Don's neck. "Want you. Right here. Can I?"  
  
"God yes," Don groaned, running his fingers through Ian's hair and tugging a little.  
  
"That's my Don," Ian murmured. He deftly opened Don's belt and fly, slipping his hand into his jeans and stroking Don's cock through his underwear.  
  
A ragged moan slipped out of Don's throat and he pushed into Ian's hand. "Oh, fuck, yes. Ian," he moaned. He tugged on Ian's t-shirt, needing to get to his skin.  
  
Ian impatiently stripped off his own shirt and Don thought he might have heard cloth tearing. He didn't care because then Ian's hand was back with that maddening stroke. "Fuck, Ian, please!"  
  
"Don!" Ian moaned. He pushed Don's shirts up, stripping them off and tossing them aside. He shoved Don's jeans off his hips, followed by his boxers. Taking his cock in hand, he stroked him again slowly and steadily. "Turn around and I'll give you what you want," Ian growled in his ear.  
  
Don groaned, dropping his head to lick and nip at Ian's neck before doing as told.  
  
Ian slipped a packet of lube from his pants pocket and then finally opened his fly to let them pool on the floor with Don's. He coated his fingers generously and slipped one inside Don, still aware that this would only be Don's second time getting fucked by a man. "Fuck, Don. Missed this, missed your taste, your smell, been craving it ever since I left. You're so delicious," he purred in his ear.  
  
"God, Ian," Don moaned, pushing back into Ian's hand. "More. Don't--don't have to be gentle with me."  
  
"Are you sure, Don? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Ian, I just need you. Please." He squirmed, trying to get more contact.  
  
"Okay, okay. Easy, Eppes," Ian said, putting all his affection into Don's last name and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. He moved faster, prepping Don a little more perfunctorily than he might have liked but making sure he spent time stimulating Don's prostate.  
  
Don's knees were jello by the time Ian _finally_ pulled his fingers free and nudged his legs a little further apart. He nearly trembled in anticipation and then at last Ian was pushing inside him steadily, inexorably.  
  
He groaned and Ian put one hand on his hip to steady him, the other lacing his fingers with Don's, at least for now. "Okay?" Ian murmured.  
  
"Yeah. Good," Don said. His voice was ragged and breathless, and he moaned when Ian was finally seated deep inside him. "Please. Fuck me. Hard."  
  
Groaning, Ian dropped his head to the nape of Don's neck, fighting not to come just from Don's request. Shifting his grip, he grasped Don around the wrists, pinning his hands above his head. Then, he started to move.  
  
Don gasped, surprisingly turned on by the new restraint. "Ian, God!" He tried to move with him, but a sharp nip from Ian put a stop to that.  
  
He dropped his head to the wood surface of the door, concentrating on the feel of Ian's sweat-slick skin sliding against his, the pleasurable burn as Ian thrust in and out with abandon, and the feel of Ian's hands holding him tight. Every time Ian thrust, his cock bobbed and soon his arousal was so high, he thought he might come without ever being touched. At last, he found his voice again.  
  
"Yes! Ian! Need--need... please!"  
  
Ian wrapped a hand around Don's cock and stroked firmly. On the third stroke he growled in Don's ear, "Come for me."  
  
Don bit his lip hard to keep from screaming as his orgasm tore through him at Ian's simple command. Dimly, after what felt like forever with his senses off line, he felt Ian's body tense as he came.  
  
Slumping against Don as his orgasm finally released him, Ian whispered a tender "Don" in his ear, stroking Don's skin soothingly. It was still a long moment before Don made any sign of having heard him, squirming gently in response. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Think so," Don said, his voice blissed out and sleepy.  
  
Ian chuckled, his voice low and rich. Don shouldn't have missed it as much as he had. Ian carefully withdrew and Don couldn't stop a soft sound of protest.  
  
"Easy," Ian said. He turned Don around, carefully finishing stripping off his jeans and shoes. "You'll have to show me where the bedroom is."  
  
Don leaned gratefully against the door. "It's just through there," he said, gesturing down the hallway. "We probably could have made it there." He ducked his head, now suddenly embarrassed at having been fucked against the door.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't wait for you either," Ian said. He lifted Don's chin and gave him a chaste kiss. "Okay?"  
  
Nodding, Don relaxed, grateful for the way Ian could read him and knew exactly what to say to put him at ease again. He waited until Ian had also removed his pants and shoes and then pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist as he headed for the bedroom.  
  
Once on the bed he pulled Ian close. "I'm really glad you're here."  
  
"I'm happy to be here," Ian said. He pressed soft kisses to Don's cheek and chin and forehead. "I wasn't just saying it, I really couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"I meant it, too. How long can you stay?"  
  
"A few days," Ian said, kissing Don just because he could. "I decided to take some time off. I thought my handler was going to die of shock when I told him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ian grinned. "Because I've never taken a vacation day before."  
  
"What, never? Even _I've_ taken days off."  
  
"Well, I've never willingly taken one, only when I've been forced to. Usually it's because someone tells me that I won't get another assignment until I take a day off. Guess I never had a good enough excuse before."  
  
Don shook his head. "Now I know why we get along so well. We're both workaholics."  
  
Chucking, Ian stroked his hands along Don's skin. "Maybe we are. But I don't think there's a problem with loving what you do."  
  
"Me either. I think you have to love what you do to spend the kind of hours we do. But enough talk about work. No more work. Just you."  
  
"No more work," Ian agreed, rolling Don under his body and kissing him deeply.  
  
....  
  
Billy and Charlie sat with Alan and chatted easily about golf and other sports until Charlie yawned.  
  
"You two must be tired after your drive," Alan said. "I won't keep you up any longer." He stood and patted Charlie on the knee. "Good night, boys."  
  
"Good night, Dad," Charlie said quietly. He waited until Alan was all the way up the steps before turning to Billy and pulling him into a deep kiss. "Ready to turn in?"  
  
"Definitely," Billy purred.  
  
Charlie laughed. "C'mon. Upstairs. Just remember Dad's right down the hall."  
  
Billy laughed. "If I recall correctly, _you_ are the one that's loud."  
  
"I'm enthusiastic."  
  
"And loud."  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to find some way of keeping me quiet, won't you?" Charlie said, leaning in and waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Billy captured his lips in a deep, dirty kiss, pleased at the soft moan that Charlie couldn't quite keep inside. "Upstairs. Definitely."  
  
He chased Charlie up the stairs, and Charlie had to fight hard to keep his giggles from escaping.  
  
Once they were safely behind Charlie's door, Billy dragged him into another kiss, walking him back toward his bed. "You make me so happy, you know?" he whispered in his ear. He started tugging at Charlie's shirt. "So very happy."  
  
"You make me happy, too. So very, very happy. I'm really glad you're here. That you want to be here."  
  
"Told you," Billy said, divesting Charlie of his shirt and tossing it in the corner, "I'm addicted to you. Couldn't be anywhere else but with you. Not anymore." He bent his head to nibble on Charlie's collarbone as his hands went to work on his jeans.  
  
Charlie moaned and kissed Billy's neck. "I need you, Billy. Need you here, with me."  
  
"You have me," Billy murmured. He opened Charlie's pants and pushed them off his hips, then gently laid him out on the bed. Covering his body, he wrapped his arms around Charlie's shoulders and kissed him deeply, passionately, putting all his love into it.  
  
Charlie moaned softly and slipped his hands under Billy's shirt, caressing the warm skin of his back.  
  
"Love the way you touch me," Billy whispered. "Love your hands. Want you to undress me." He caressed him with just his fingertips, raising goose bumps on Charlie's skin.  
  
Grinning, Charlie tugged at Billy, reversing their positions so he could straddle his hips. Then he slowly started pushing his shirt up his flat torso, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Eventually he stripped off the shirt and threw it in the corner where it joined his. Then he started kissing his way down Billy's torso until he reached the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Charlie," Billy whispered. He tangled his fingers in Charlie's curls, tugging lightly. He tried not to think about how this was Charlie's childhood bedroom or that Charlie's father was just down the hall from them. Instead, he focused on the pleasure and heat of Charlie's body and mouth on his skin.  
  
Charlie unzipped Billy's pants and tugged them down along with his underwear. "So gorgeous."  
  
"My cock likes you, too," Billy quipped, giving Charlie a mischievous grin.  
  
Charlie nipped sharply at the skin just over Billy's hip. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."  
  
Laughing, Billy ran his fingers into Charlie's hair again, massaging his scalp. "I know, darlin', I know. Can I help it if I think you're cute when I tease you?"  
  
"Don't want to be cute. Want to be sexy," Charlie said.  
  
"You are," Billy purred. He tugged Charlie back up his body until he could kiss him again. "Very, very sexy."  
  
Arching up, their cocks slid against each other, pulling a moan from Charlie. "Tell me what you want tonight," he whispered in Charlie's ear. "Wanna ride my cock? Wanna fuck me?"  
  
"God yes." Charlie placed sharp, biting kissing along Billy's jawline. "The first one."  
  
Billy groaned, arching up in pleasure. "Then I'm all yours darling," he purred, spreading his legs and encouraging Charlie to do with him as he pleased.  
  
"Mmm. Now that's what I like to hear."  
  
Charlie took his time reveling in Billy's body, teasing him expertly. He loved the contours and shapes of his body, the little reactions that Billy unconsciously let slip. Finally, just as Billy's moans reached the top of their pitch, he slicked his fingers and slipped two into his own body.  
  
"Charlie!" Billy gasped, biting his lip to try to stay quiet.  
  
Charlie stretched himself carefully. He was going to go with minimal preparation, but Billy's gaze seemed riveted.  
  
"Love you," Billy whispered, running his hand up Charlie's body and into his hair. He watched as Charlie worked his fingers in and out of his body, groaning as he imagined his cock in that same hot, tight space.  
  
"Oh, I love you, too." Charlie withdrew his fingers and slowly lowered himself onto Billy's cock, moaning with pleasure.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Billy moaned as he slid into his body. He still felt as amazing around him as he did the first time. Putting his hands on Charlie's hips, he helped him lift up and sink back down.  
  
Charlie started moving almost immediately, watching Billy as he moved up and down. There was nothing gentle about this, nothing tender, just pure pleasure. "Touch me," Charlie growled.  
  
"Yes," Billy murmured, wrapping his hand around Charlie's cock. He kept his grip firm and tight, stroking him in time to his thrusts. "That's it. That's my darling," he encouraged, groaning as his pleasure soared higher and higher.  
  
Charlie moved faster and harder until everything narrowed to that one pleasure point and he knew the next thrust would send him over the edge.  
  
"Billy!" He gasped as he thrust down again, biting his lip as he shuddered and came hard, his fingers closing on Billy's shoulders.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut as Charlie clenched around him, Billy groaned as he came, his hands tight on Charlie's hips and his fingers sure to leave bruises.  
  
Charlie all but collapsed on top of Billy, too exhausted to move.  
  
Billy stroked his fingers gently up and down Charlie's spine, murmuring soothing nonsense in his ear.  
  
Charlie snuggled up to Billy as much as he could. "Welcome home, baby."  
  
"Thank you," Billy said, his voice rough with emotion. He held Charlie tightly to him. "I love you."  
  
"I know." Charlie grinned into Billy's skin. "I love you, too."  
  
....  
  
Ian hovered over Don, stroking his skin and kissing him softly and watching him as the pleasure spread through his body. Don stretched and arched like a cat trying to get Ian's hands to stroke him in just the right places. "So, earlier, that was new for you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Being pinned, restrained," Ian said, trailing his fingers over Don's wrist. "Did it excite you?"  
  
Don swallowed. "Yes," he whispered, fresh arousal washing through him at just the sense memory.  
  
"What was it that excited you?" Ian murmured.  
  
"Giving in, giving you control and giving you that trust," Don dropped his eyes to Ian's chest. "I knew that you'd take care of me, no matter what."  
  
"That's true," Ian said, kissing his way along Don's neck. "So, tell me, do you think you prefer to have me hold you down or do you want to try other restraints?"  
  
Don groaned at the feel of Ian's lips over his pulse. "I liked the feel of your hands on me," he said. "But the idea of other restraints has its appeal, too. Would leave you free to play as much as you wanted."  
  
"And you like that idea? Me playing with you?"  
  
"Yes," Don said. "Want you to do what you want, want you to make me feel amazing. I enjoy being the focus of your attention. You're the most intense person I've ever met. Even more intense than my brother, and that's saying something."  
  
"Don?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you really want to bring up your little brother while we're naked in bed?"  
  
Don threw his head back and laughed. "Point taken," he said, grinning up at Ian. "How do you do that, make me feel so relaxed?"  
  
"I'm the one person in your life that expects nothing from you and only wants to do the things that make you happy," Ian said, kissing Don deeply.  
  
"I want to do things that make you happy, too," Don replied. "I want you so much. And you--you know it's not just about the sex, right? I mean... I really like being around you, hanging out with you, too."  
  
"I know. I really like being around you, too, Don. Always have."  
  
Don pulled Ian down into a hard, fierce kiss, trying to put what he couldn't say yet into it--affection and gratitude and maybe just the beginnings of something that could be called love. He ran his fingers through his hair, reveling in the silky texture. "I need you," he murmured.  
  
"You have me, Don. You always have."  
  
"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Don said, caressing Ian's skin softly. "Wish I'd known sooner that I had you for the asking."  
  
"I should have told you. But I wasn't sure you were ready."  
  
"Honestly, I probably wasn't," Don said. He rolled over on top of Ian, kissing him playfully. "But now that I am, and now that we have each other, we should take full advantage, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh absolutely," Ian purred. "You going to pin me down?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Don hesitated, but did close his hands around Ian's wrists. "Is that what you want me to do?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Eppes." Ian didn't plan to be passive for long, but it was clear this was new to Don and at times he seemed almost skittish.  
  
While he thought about it, Don leaned down and captured Ian's lips in a slow, deep, dirty, thorough kiss. "Make love to me, Ian," he whispered finally. "Take your time with me, make me feel it."  
  
"With pleasure." He rolled them again and gave Don a soft, tender kiss.  
  
Spreading his legs, Don returned the kiss in kind, accepting Ian's tender ministrations. It wasn't long, however, before the feel of Ian's lips and their bodies pressed together had Don moaning and gasping again softly.  
  
Ian was as gentle and tender as he could be, caressing Don's body almost reverently. He didn't speak, but tried to show Don how he felt in the language Don would understand.  
  
"Ian," Don moaned as his pleasure was slowly dialed upward. Ian seemed to implicitly know how to make him feel good even though they'd only been together a few times. It was intoxicating to have him concentrating on him so fully, and by the time Ian had two fingers slipped deep inside him, he could feel himself floating on a cloud of pure want and need.  
  
Ian took his time but didn't draw it out. Now was not the time for teasing. He slid into Don with one long push and waited, holding himself still.  
  
"Ohhh, yes," Don moaned, wrapping his legs around Ian's hips. "Fuck, you feel amazing."  
  
"So do you. God you're so tight and perfect."  
  
Don squirmed in pleasure and at the compliment. He lifted his hips in invitation, ready for Ian to move as he wanted.  
  
Ian moved slowly, deliberately, each thrust a little faster, a little deeper than the one before.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to kill me," Don gasped, an involuntary moan pulling from his body.  
  
Ian's low chuckle sent a shiver down Don's spine. "Nah. Want you around for a while."  
  
"Can't tell you how happy that makes me," Don managed until Ian nudged his prostate hard on his next thrust. Then all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and cry out at the intense burst of pleasure that burned up his spine.  
  
Ian waited until Don's aftershocks had subsided, murmuring soft nonsense words and kissing his brow before he sped up again, a few thrusts sending him over.  
  
Don laid panting against the sheets and trying clumsily to stroke Ian's skin as the aftershocks shuddered through him and as he waited for his head to clear from the euphoria. "Holy shit," he breathed.  
  
Ian chuckled. "You said it, Eppes."  
  
"I think you did kill me a little there, Edgerton," Don said, effortlessly picking up Ian's tendency to use his last name as a term of endearment.  
  
With an effort, Ian rolled off of Don to stretch out next to him. He gathered Don in his arms, holding him gently. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Billy needs to buy a suit," Don said, chuckling at the remembered conversation. "We could go with Charlie, heckle him a little."  
  
Ian snorted. "I'm sure he'd love that. What about you, do you love a man in a suit?"  
  
"If it's the right man," Don murmured, rolling over so he could kiss Ian gently. "In the right suit."  
  
"You planning to dress me up, Eppes?"  
  
"Only if it means I can undress you again," Don said. "Slip your tie off, maybe tie it around your wrists so I can finish undressing you. A suit has its advantages. But right now, mostly I'm planning on thinking that Billy in a suit is going to be really funny."  
  
Don grinned. "He's going to hate it."  
  
"Then, heckling Billy sounds like a fine plan to me," Ian said, grinning. "Plus, it'll give me a chance to say hi to Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

Billy rolled over in Charlie's bed-- _their_ bed, he corrected--wondering just how late he'd slept if Charlie was out of bed before him. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a soft, faded t-shirt, he padded downstairs to find Charlie and Alan having coffee at the dining room table. "Morning, darling," he said, kissing the top of Charlie's head. "Morning, Alan."  
  
"Morning," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"Good morning, Billy," Alan said calmly. "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," he said, reaching for the empty mug and the pot that was sitting on the table. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"Don't be silly," Charlie said. "You must have been more tired than you thought; you didn't even roll over when I got up this morning."  
  
"Just comfortable," Billy replied, glancing at Alan. "So, what do we have planned for today, anything?"  
  
"We're taking you suit shopping, remember?"  
  
Billy made a face. "I need a lot more coffee for that."  
  
"Well drink up," Don said gleefully, joining them in the dining room from the kitchen. Ian Edgerton trailed behind him almost uncertainly. It was weird.  
  
"Did you call for reinforcements?" Billy said, looking at Charlie.  
  
"Not at all, buddy," Don replied breezily, helping himself to two mugs, filling them, and handing one easily to Ian. Billy couldn't help but wonder if anyone but him and Ian could see the small change in Don's smile from casual to fond when he looked at Ian. "We just want to help."  
  
"And who, exactly, is it that makes up this we?" Alan said. He glanced pointedly at the stranger in the room.  
  
"Dad, this is Ian Edgerton, the Bureau's third best sniper in the country... and a really good friend. He helped Billy and me get Charlie back."  
  
"Well, any friend of Don and Charlie's," Alan said, rising. "Are you working for Donny too?"  
  
Charlie managed to hold back a grin -- barely.  
  
"No, I'm just visiting my favorite pair of crime-fighting brothers," Ian said, shaking Alan's hand. "I needed to take a few days off and wanted to make sure Charlie was okay. And when I heard the entertaining notion of Billy Cooper in a suit, well, I just couldn't stay away."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, get your laughs in," Billy said. "I'll have you know I actually clean up quite nicely."  
  
"This, I can't wait to see," Don said. His eyes danced over the edge of his mug.  
  
"Hey, hands off, you, he's mine!" Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Billy. When he was sure their dad wouldn't see he winked at Ian.  
  
"Okay, I think that's just about all the banter I can take this morning," Alan said. He drained the last drop of his coffee. "You boys have a good day. I'm going golfing."  
  
"Hit 'em straight," Don said, clapping his father on the shoulder. He sat down at the table, motioning for Ian to join him, but he waited until Alan was safely out of the house to steal a piece of toast from Charlie's plate.  
  
"Hey! Can't you keep him in line?" Charlie complained to Ian.  
  
"I am not your brother's keeper," Ian said. He was immediately met with a chorus of groans. "But," Ian said as he leaned around Don, snaking one hand around his waist and placing a soft kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, "I do have my ways."  
  
Don shivered and he only hoped it was shallow enough that Charlie and Billy didn't notice. "So," he said, changing the subject, "how is Dad handling things today?"  
  
"Better, I think," Charlie answered.  
  
"Yeah, he barely flinched when I came down the stairs and he even offered me coffee," Billy said, taking Charlie's hand.  
  
"Just give him a little time. Soon he'll be asking when you plan to make an honorable man out of Charlie and when you can adopt."  
  
Charlie looked quietly horrified and changed the subject. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Good, I think," Don said, turning to Ian, who just gave him a soft smile and a nod. "You know, it's... I'm glad he's here."  
  
"Me too. You look happy," Charlie said softly. Then he cleared his throat, realizing he might be embarrassing both Don and Ian.  
  
"Why don't you take the first shower," he said to Billy. "Need you all squeaky clean for the suits."  
  
"You are going to owe me so huge tonight for putting me through this," Billy said. He drained his coffee and stood, tipping Charlie's head up and giving him a long, deep kiss.  
  
Don dropped his eyes politely and waited, and when the kiss seemed to stretch on needlessly, he cleared his throat. "Okay okay, stop showing off."  
  
Charlie flashed Billy a grin. He wanted to join Billy in the shower but that would be a little too blatant.  
  
"So, Ian, how long can you stay?"  
  
"A few days," Ian said. "I told them not to call me either. I just wanted to be able to relax and spend some time with Don."  
  
Don ducked his head and blushed. "Ian took his first ever voluntary vacation days to come here," he said quietly.  
  
Charlie wanted to make some kind of teasing comment about just how sweet that was, but he refrained. It was clear to him, who knew Don better than anyone else, that he was still struggling with exactly what all this was. "Ian, do you mind if I steal Don for a few minutes? I want him to help me clean up."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Don dutifully followed Charlie into the kitchen.  
  
"So, how are you doing with all this?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
"I'm fine," Don said automatically, but then he took one look at Charlie's face and knew he wasn't going to get away with that.  
  
"How did you know? That you loved Billy?" he asked softly instead.  
  
"I just--felt it. I felt safe with him, comfortable. Like I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not."  
  
"That's how I feel about Ian. But--even more than that, he makes me feel... needed, without putting demands on me. I just feel good when he's around, you know?"  
  
Charlie put a hand on Don's shoulder. "That's great, Don. I'm happy for you."  
  
"But it brings up so much other stuff! I've never even been interested in a man before now. I don't think I'm gay, not in the way most people define it. I just... I can't imagine my life without having Ian. And then Dad? How do I tell him this?"  
  
"You might want to let him get used to Billy and me first. Let him see gender doesn't matter. All he really wants, all any of really want, is for you to be happy. And if Ian makes you happy, that will make Dad happy."  
  
"He does definitely make me very, very happy," Don said. "I guess you're right. I mean, he's not around all that much anyway, so it's not like I have to worry as much about hiding it. But I want to give him something back for everything he's given me, want to show people how happy he does make me. I just don't know how to do that."  
  
"Want to show people or want to show Ian?"  
  
Don bit his lip and looked at his brother, wondering when he got so good at reading him. "Show Ian," he admitted. "In the end, he's really the only one that matters."  
  
"Then just... be yourself. Be happy. Let him see that you're happy. You don't have to have long, meaningful talks and hold hands but just--let him hear the affection in your voice. Let him see you smile. Ian's pretty good at reading people; my guess is that he's trained himself to read you better than most. He knows that like him, you're an action, not words kind of guy."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Don said, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Billy was dressed in comfy clothes and came down the stairs, his hair still wet, surprised to find Ian standing alone and looking at the keepsakes above the piano. "Hey, where's Don and Charlie?"  
  
"In the kitchen having a conversation about me, I imagine," Ian said blithely. "Don doesn't know how to handle this--us--yet."  
  
"Ian--I don't have to tell you, Don is my best friend..."  
  
Ian lifted up his hands, saving Billy from having to finish that sentence. "With your tracking skills and Charlie's math voodoo, I know there's no place I could hide if I hurt him. And I don't intend to."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
"And so do I," Charlie said, emerging from the kitchen. "Don is very lucky you're so understanding and patient. He needs that, I think."  
  
"I care a great deal about your brother," Ian said. "All I want to do is make him happy, give him whatever he needs for that to happen."  
  
Billy tapped his fingers against his lips. "And what do you get out of all this?"  
  
"Get? I get Don. That's all I've ever wanted."  
  
"Good answer," Billy said approvingly.  
  
Don let the door swing shut the half inch he'd pushed it open, just in time to hear the end of Ian's conversation. He took a deep breath, composing himself as pleasure and pride colored his cheeks. Finally, he pushed the door open again. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Just waiting for you, slowpoke," Charlie said.  
  
"I'll be set in just one second," Don said. He turned to Ian and pulled him down into a fierce, hot kiss, grinning into it when Ian wrapped his hands around his waist and hauled him close. "Thank you," he whispered in Ian's ear. Finally he turned to Charlie and Billy.  
  
"Now I'm ready to go."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and took Billy's hand. "C'mon. We'd best let them have the back seat."  
  
"Don't tempt me," Don said as he took Ian's hand and followed them out of the house.  
  
"Can I tempt you later?" Ian asked, whispering in Don's ear.  
  
A shiver raced down Don's spine. "Yes," he murmured back. "Absolutely."  
  
"Were we ever that bad?" Charlie asked Billy.  
  
"Worse," Don said immediately.  
  
"Hey--" Charlie started to protest, but the look from Don effectively silenced him. "Yeah, okay maybe we were."  
  
At last they all climbed into Don's SUV, the three other men deciding unanimously that Charlie was not to drive. In retribution, Charlie cuddled in the backseat with Billy the whole way to the store.  
  
They had barely entered the store before a sales clerk descended upon them.  
  
"How can I help you?" the slightly stuffy young man asked them.  
  
"My friend here needs a couple of suits for work," Don said, keeping his hand on Billy's shoulder. "We want to make sure he looks respectable."  
  
"Of course," the clerk said. "I'll just take some measurements and we'll start showing you some options."  
  
"Options?" Billy mouthed.  
  
"He'll need at least two that are suitable for court and maybe three he can run in."  
  
"Run in?" Billy echoed. "You're going to make me run in a suit?"  
  
"Why not? Colby and David do it, and look damn fine doing so. Don's the only one with obscenely tight jeans," Charlie said blithely.  
  
"I love those jeans," Ian said softly. But his comment went almost unheard as Don and Billy both turned to Charlie.  
  
"How do you know?" Billy asked.  
  
"You been checking out my agents, Chuck?" Don teased.  
  
Charlie at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "It's kinda hard not to notice. Besides, Billy's going to look even better running in his suit than they do."  
  
The clerk tugged Billy off to take his measurements and Charlie followed to keep Billy from bolting, giving Don an opportunity to sidle up to Ian. "I could... put those jeans on for you tonight and we could grab dinner," he said, voice pitched low.  
  
"I like that plan," Ian murmured back. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go? Or . . . I could cook for you, if you want."  
  
Don slowly shook his head. "No way. You and I, Ian Edgerton, are going out on a date."  
  
"You're sure? You might run into someone you know," Ian said.  
  
"Ask me if I care."  
  
Ian turned to face him, running a hand into Don's hair. "Do you care?"  
  
"Not one iota."  
  
Ian smiled and leaned in to give Don a long, tender kiss. "I'll cook for you tomorrow," he murmured.  
  
"How 'bout you make me breakfast?" Don said, grinning and kissing Ian again.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"If you two are finished," Charlie interrupted, "Billy's about to try out his first suit."  
  
"Well then, let the fashion show begin," Ian said, grinning.  
  
There was a small seating area outside the dressing rooms, and the three men made themselves comfortable.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Why do I have to parade myself out there for you all to see?" Billy called.  
  
"Because it's funny," Don replied.  
  
Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. "Because I want to make sure my man looks as good as I imagine. Do it for me? Please?"  
  
They could hear Billy sigh. Clearly, Charlie knew just what buttons to push. Finally, he emerged from the curtain.  
  
The effect was only marginally ruined by the fact that Billy was barefoot, but it was true; he did in fact clean up quite nicely. He was wearing a crisp white dress shirt and a light blue and white striped tie with the dark blue suit that perfectly picked up his eyes. The suit was well made and expensive looking, making Billy look more like a businessman than a Fed. "So? How is it?" he asked, looking only at Charlie.  
  
"It's good," Charlie said, his voice husky. "Very good. That's definitely a suit for court."  
  
"Yeah, in that suit, all you gotta do is flash those baby blues at the women, and probably a percentage of the men, on the jury panel and you'll have them eating out of your hands," Don commented.  
  
"Hey, no flashing those baby blues at anyone but me!" Charlie protested. "But damn you look good, baby."  
  
"Thanks," Billy said, ducking his head. Don thought he could detect just the faintest blush on Billy's cheeks.  
  
"Agent Cooper," the clerk said, "we have several more options for you to try."  
  
"Okay. But he's keeping that one," Charlie said firmly.  
  
For more than 45 minutes, Billy dutifully put on suit after suit and paraded himself in front of Don, Ian, and Charlie, getting Charlie's yay or nay on each. He ended up with five suits, the dark blue one and a black one for court, plus an olive, a charcoal, and a stripped suit for everyday. Next came the shoes, belts, and ties, until finally Billy pulled Charlie into a kiss. "Can we please go have some lunch now?" he whined.  
  
"Yes. I'll even treat," Charlie said.  
  
"Thank goodness," Billy said, hurrying off behind the curtain to change back into his street clothes at last.  
  
"You two are welcome to join us if you like," Charlie said. "Or you could drop us back at the house and head off on your own."  
  
Don looked at Ian. "I'm enjoying myself, hanging out with you two. Feel like some lunch?" He hoped Ian said yes. It was good for him to be around a strong couple like Charlie and Billy; it helped him keep his balance.  
  
"I could eat," Ian replied, deliberately eyeing Don up and down.  
  
"Get a room," Charlie said, slipping his arm around Billy's waist.  
  
"Charlie, have you ever heard about the expression involving a pot and a kettle?" Ian asked mildly.  
  
Charlie was tempted to stick his tongue out at the sniper, but he thought maybe he would try to maintain some dignity. "I think we've created monsters," he said to Billy instead.  
  
Ian laughed. "Hey, I come by my randiness and lust honestly."  
  
"Can we maybe talk about this somewhere else?" Don asked, starting to notice the looks the clerk was giving them.  
  
"Sure," Ian said. "This time, I get to drive."  
  
Don rolled his eyes but handed over the keys.  
  
"Thanks, Eppes," Ian said, kissing him softly as he walked past.  
  
"Do you even know where we're going?" Billy asked.  
  
"Of course," Ian said. "I'm an expert hunter-tracker after all. And besides, Don has a GPS."  
  
They all piled into Don's SUV and headed off, finding a small restaurant not too far away where they could hang out and talk. They settled in and ordered lunch.  
  
"So Don, when are you going to get Ian into a suit?" Billy asked.  
  
Ian nearly choked on his water. "Snipers don't wear suits," he said, giving Billy a look. "It interferes with our hold on our weapon. Too constricting."  
  
"Never? Not even if Don said pretty please?" Billy asked.  
  
"Well..." Ian temporized, glancing at Don. "If Don asked me nicely, and made it worth my while, I might consider it. Or if you two decide to have a commitment ceremony."  
  
Now it was Billy's turn to choke on the water.  
  
Charlie patted Billy on the shoulder gently, rubbing his back. He understood why the idea might startle him, considering he'd just taken the rather large step of moving permanently to LA.  
  
Don chuckled and leaned over to kiss Ian softly. "You really are an evil man, you know that."  
  
"It's part of my charm."  
  
"You have many charms," Don murmured.  
  
Charlie made indiscreet gagging noises.  
  
Calmly, discreetly, Don flipped Charlie off.  
  
"So, I saw you two talking while Billy was getting dressed before," Charlie said, blithely changing the subject. "What were you talking about?"  
  
"Plans for tonight. We're going out," Ian replied.  
  
"Like on a date? Like a real date?" Charlie's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Have a problem with that?" Don asked.  
  
"Hell no! I think it's great!" Charlie said. "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"  
  
"We're going someplace Don can wear those obscenely tight jeans of his and where I get to sit and talk with him, dote on him appropriately for a change," Ian said.  
  
"Yeah, and where I get to dote right back." Don grinned at Ian.  
  
"And then we're going to go back to Don's apartment and..."  
  
Charlie held up a hand. "Too much detail, Ian."  
  
"Hey, you asked."  
  
"What about you two?" Don asked Billy and Charlie. "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Charlie said. "Probably hang around the house, relax. I should get some work done after being gone for so long."  
  
"And I'll keep him company and try not to be too distracting," Billy said.  
  
"You are always distracting, in the best ways," Charlie said, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "We're going to have to find you a hobby."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like... gardening," Charlie suggested. "Out in the sunshine with your shirt off, maintaining the grounds around the house."  
  
Don snorted. "I don't think you're saving yourself from much distraction there, brother of mine. Billy, didn't you used to have a thing about building models? I remember a hunt where the guy we tracked had all those model airplanes on his shelf and you looking at them like you'd just found a little slice of heaven."  
  
Ducking his head, Billy nodded. "Never had a place for them before."  
  
"Well, now you do," Charlie said, reaching over and squeezing his knee. "Though the shirtless gardening thing is pretty appealing, too."  
  
"Billy always was good with his hands," Don said.  
  
"I'm sure Charlie would agree," Ian said. He dropped Billy and Charlie a wicked wink.  
  
"I'm sure I would," Charlie said, giving Billy a soft kiss.  
  
Don rolled his eyes, but said nothing, electing not to invite further comments about the amount of public affection he and Ian were showing each other. The four men ate and bantered and relaxed through a long lunch, but finally it was clear Charlie was itching for his boards. If he were being honest, Don was itching to have Ian's full attention again, too.  
  
"So, you guys about ready to head back?" Don asked. "I thought I could drop you two off and maybe Ian and I could hit the gun range."  
  
"Yeah." Charlie squeezed Billy's hand.  
  
"The gun range, huh?" Ian asked.  
  
Don shrugged, a little sheepish. "Unless there's something else you want to do this afternoon before we go out tonight."  
  
"Oh no. You handling guns is --"  
  
"Stop!" Charlie said from the backseat.  
  
"I think that means we win," Ian said. "We've out-lusted them."  
  
This time, Charlie did stick his tongue out at the sniper. Mercifully, for all involved, they were soon at the house and saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Don," Billy said as he wrapped his arms around Charlie, clearly adding the _I know we will_.  
  
"Remember you're due at my office bright and early Monday morning, Agent Cooper," Don teased.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
  
Charlie waved and then went inside with Billy, leaning comfortably against his side.  
  
Billy closed the door behind them and pulled Charlie into a long, thorough kiss. "So, is this what domestic bliss feels like?"  
  
"You know, I think it is."  
  
"I like it. It's cozy, warm... loving." Billy ran his hands up and down Charlie's arms. "Did you really want to work in the garage?"  
  
Charlie laughed and leaned in to kiss Billy's nose. "I really need to, but I would really like it if you would keep me company while I work."  
  
"Then the garage it is."  
  
....  
  
Don and Ian used their IDs to check in to the gun range and chose a weapon out of the cache. It was time for Don to recertify with a rifle, so he chose a sniper's weapon to practice with, not daring a glance at Ian.  
  
Ian just grinned. "Want some pointers? Or are we making this a contest?"  
  
"Turn down pointers from the country's third best sniper when it's time for me to recertify? I've got a huge ego; I'm not stupid," Don said, grinning right back.  
  
Ian gestured behind him, letting Don slide past. He let Don get into his sniper's crouch before leaning down against his back. "Remember, steady breathing is the key," he murmured in Don's ear. "In, and out. In, and out. Then just caress the trigger with the lightest, barest touch."  
  
It took all his control not to shiver. Even when Ian wasn't trying to turn him on, his voice had an affect on his body.  
  
Don slipped his ear protection on, waited for Ian to do the same, and then focused on Ian's breathing, matching his rhythm and sighting the target down the barrel. Taking one last deep breath, he teased the trigger, feeling the rifle recoil shudder through his body.  
  
Ian patted Don on the shoulder and slipped his ear protection off. "Few more shots like that, Eppes, and you'll have no trouble getting your certification."  
  
"Then we'll have to celebrate."  
  
"We will." Ian grinned in agreement. "C'mon, practice. I know you've got better shots than that in you."  
  
Don rolled his eyes playfully and then resumed his crouch. He fired a few more times, each time Ian giving him a hint or a tip to improve his accuracy. Finally, Ian was satisfied Don had given him his best and he let him stand. "Nicely done, Eppes," he purred.  
  
"Do I get a reward?"  
  
"Depends on the kind of reward you want. Want one I can give you here, or one I can give you somewhere more... private?"  
  
Don grinned. "A private reward would be preferable. But for right now, I've shown you my best. Why don't you show me yours?"  
  
Ian grinned and took over from Don.  
  
Don stood back and watched as Ian's whole body seemed to relax, becoming part of the rifle. It seemed like a long time before he fired, but when he did, five smooth, easy shots sunk themselves into the target. When they looked at it, they had to look closely to tell that more than one shot had fired. Chuckling, Don nudged Ian affectionately. "With shooting like that, it's hard to believe you're still the third best."  
  
"Nah, controlled conditions like this are easy. It's out in the field with tricky shots that matter."  
  
"I still think you should be number one," Don said. "You are in my book."  
  
Ian grinned and squeezed Don's shoulder, wishing he could pull him into a kiss right then. "Ready to head back, claim your reward?"  
  
"Absolutely," Don said, voice low and husky.  
  
"Then let's go," Ian said. They returned the rifle and piled back into Don's SUV. As soon as they did, Ian dragged him over and gave him a deep, thorough kiss. "A preview, of your reward."  
  
Don groaned in the back of his throat. "Mmmm, I must have done real well."  
  
"Well, you are the teacher's favorite."  
  
"Wouldn't mind being this particular teacher's pet."  
  
"What makes you think you aren't, my little peacock?" Ian said, running his hand through Don's hair.  
  
"Peacock?"  
  
"That's what you remind me of, preening in front of everyone, showing them how much control you're in. Charlie does it, too."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do," Ian said, amused. "You and Charlie try to one up each other all the time."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Today at the store and all that public affection," Ian said with a grin.  
  
Don immediately blushed. "That wasn't... I wasn't..." But Ian just looked at him. "Okay, maybe it was, a little. But it was also about showing you how happy you make me. How much I care about you..."  
  
Don looked like he was about to say something else, but when he just trailed off, Ian reached down and squeezed his knee. "I know. And I want you to know how happy you make me, too. And... it looks like we're here. Time for your reward."  
  
Don grinned and pulled Ian into a long, thorough kiss.  
  
"Inside, Eppes," Ian growled.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Don murmured.  
  
Ian groaned as he followed Don out of the car and into the apartment. If Don wanted to be dominated as his reward, Ian certainly wasn't going to complain. Once they were inside, Ian immediately wrapped his arms around Don and kissed him deeply. "What do you want as your reward, Eppes? Hmm, tell me..." Ian murmured as he backed him into the bedroom.  
  
"Fuck me," Don said. "Like you did last night."  
  
"You mean like this," Ian said, expertly turning Don to face the bed and then tackling him to the surface, pinning his hands to the mattress before Don had a chance to catch his breath. His erection pressed against Don's ass through their jeans, and he rubbed his body blatantly against Don's. "Pinned, needy, desperate, wanting," he purred in Don's ear.  
  
"God yes," Don hissed. He rubbed against Ian shamelessly.  
  
"Eager, aren't we?" Ian commented. He kissed the nape of Don's neck and then nibbled on his ear sharply. "If I let you go to strip your clothes, are you going to stay where you are or do I need to find something to restrain you with?"  
  
Don grinned. "Well. I can't make any promises."  
  
"So impertinent." Ian nibbled on Don again before quickly stripping Don's shirt and tossing it aside. He helped Don scoot further up the bed and then pinned him in place again. "Since you don't seem to be planning on being obedient, I'll just have to make sure you don't have a choice. Where are your ties?"  
  
Don shivered. "Closet, right side."  
  
"Stay," Ian commanded, pressing a kiss to the middle of Don's back. He chose two ties out of Don's closet and returned, tying each of Don's wrists to one of his bed posts.  
  
"Okay?" Ian murmured. "Not too tight?"  
  
"Perfect," Don said, tugging at his new restraints.  
  
"Good," Ian said, kissing Don's back and shoulders again. He wormed his hands under Don's body to unfasten his pants so he could bare Don's ass to him. That done, he kissed a stripe down Don's back and gently parted his cheeks, dipping his tongue inside.  
  
Don gasped and cried out. "Ian!"  
  
"Too much?" Ian asked, running soothing hands over Don's skin.  
  
Don dropped his head, resting his forehead against the mattress. "No, no. It's good. Just took me by surprise. I'm okay."  
  
Pressing a kiss to the small of Don's back, Ian moved more slowly this time, kissing each cheek softly while his fingers teased between Don's cheeks until he felt Don's body relax into the sensation. Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue, this time getting a low moan in response. "That's my Don," he purred. He explored Don's taste and feel with his tongue until Don started to writhe against the bed, his body begging for him. He rubbed his still-trapped erection into Don's now spit-slick opening, sending even more new sensations along Don's spine as he reached for the lube.  
  
"Fuck," Don moaned. "God, please, Ian. Need you."  
  
"You'll have me," Ian promised. "Soon."  
  
Don groaned and let his head fall back to the mattress. But he had to bite his lip against another long moan of pleasure as Ian's slicked fingers penetrated him, scissioring gently inside him.  
  
"Let it out, Don. Let me hear you," Ian said, voice soft but definitely commanding. "Tell me how you feel."  
  
Don cried out as Ian's fingers prodded at his prostate and he pushed back into Ian's hand. "Oh god, god Ian... please. Feels so amazing. Please."  
  
"Please what, Don?"  
  
"I... I... oh, fuck, _please_ ," Don begged. Ian was relentless, teasing and stroking, kissing and licking till Don was nearly out of his mind. "Just please!"  
  
"You said it before, Eppes. Say it again. I want to hear it."  
  
"Fuck me! God fuck me, hard. Please, please," Don half cried, half whined.  
  
"Better," Ian murmured approvingly.  
  
Sighing as Ian slipped his fingers from Don's body, Don hung limply from his restraints as he waited for Ian to give him what he wanted, what he needed. He didn't beg further, just held himself open and vulnerable to whatever Ian wanted to give him.  
  
Ian got himself ready and then slowly pushed into Don's body.  
  
"Ian! Ian... oh god. Hard. Please," Don begged, lifting his ass eagerly.  
  
"Pushy," Ian said affectionately, giving Don a light smack on the hip. But he pulled most of the way out and pushed in again fast and hard anyway.  
  
Don moaned and moved against Ian, desperate for more contact, more stimulation. _More_.  
  
"God, so good, Don. You're so delicious," Ian panted. And as though to prove it, he leaned forward and nibbled sharply at Don's shoulder, which unexpectedly made Don even more vocal, his body begging even more for what Ian had to give him.  
  
"Well, isn't that interesting," he murmured. Tugging Don up to his knees, he wrapped his hand around Don's cock. "Come for me when you're ready."  
  
He stroked Don firmly, sinking his teeth into Don's soft flesh at the same time.  
  
Don tried to hang on, fought to hang on, but came helplessly over Ian's hand.  
  
"Don!" Ian cried as Don's orgasm was communicated through his body. Bracing against the mattress, Ian pushed into Don hard a handful more times and then came helplessly himself with a soft cry.  
  
Don grunted and jerked against his ties, wanting to touch Ian.  
  
"Easy," Ian murmured, stroking a soothing hand along Don's skin. He slipped gently from Don's body and then loosened the ties, gathering Don into his arms.  
  
Don held Ian close and kissed his temple.  
  
"Doing okay, Don?" Ian asked, running a hand along his spine.  
  
Don snuggled into Ian a little more. "Yeah. Good. That was... perfect."  
  
Smiling, Ian kissed Don softly. "I'm glad."  
  
"There's... I want to--I want to tell you something," Don said, tracing a soft pattern on Ian's skin. "And because I think all my barriers are down at the moment I can. But... I--I wanted to tell you that... I love you." He licked his lips. "I love you, Ian."  
  
Ian stilled and then said softly, "I love you, too, Don."  
  
"Really?" Don asked, tension bleeding out of his body.  
  
"Really, Eppes."  
  
"That's... I mean, good. That's good." Don bit his lip, and then just because he could he leaned up and kissed Ian deeply.  
  
Ian grinned and kissed Don back, soft and sweet.  
  
"Mmm, I'm going to miss that when you have to go away again," Don commented softly. "Did you still want to go out for dinner tonight, see me in those jeans? Or would you rather see me in nothing at all and stay in?"  
  
"Oh now that's not fair!"  
  
"No one said life was fair, Edgerton," Don said, kissing him again.  
  
....  
  
Billy dutifully hung out in the garage with Charlie for a few hours and watched him work. It was almost disturbing how effortlessly Charlie could shut the world out when he was wrapped up in his math. He read the newspaper and a magazine, explored the garage, and tried to stay out of Charlie's way. But after a while, he was going slowly stir crazy. "I really am going to have to find a hobby," he muttered.  
  
"Go buy some models. Want me to come?"  
  
"No, darling. You stay here and work. I'll be back soon." Billy walked over and gave him a soft kiss. "I have to get used to the idea that you and I don't need to spend every waking moment together anymore because I don't know when I'm going to get to see you again."  
  
Charlie's heart melted. "Aw. Now I don't want you to go!"  
  
"I could stay here and we could have sex," Billy said, a twinkle in his eye. "But in all seriousness, one day soon we'll have to adjust to actually not spending every moment together."  
  
"But it doesn't _have_ to be today, right?"  
  
Billy chuckled. "No, it doesn't."  
  
"Good, then let's try that sex thing."  
  
Dragging Charlie close, Billy kissed him deeply. He walked Charlie back until he was leaning against the table he kept for his research and files. "Should we try it here? Should I bend you over the table and fuck you until you're begging me to let you come?" he whispered in Charlie's ear.  
  
Charlie moaned softly. "Yes. But make sure to lock the door."  
  
"Stay there," Billy instructed. Then he went to each door, deliberately turning the lock to keep anyone from coming in from the outside or through the kitchen. He stalked slowly back to Charlie like he was hunting prey.  
  
Charlie shivered, turning his head to follow Billy's progress.  
  
"So, my delicious darling," Billy said when he finally reached Charlie again, "we have the garage all to ourselves." He slid a hand into Charlie's hair and tugged, gently pulling to expose Charlie's throat and nibbling lightly.  
  
"Yes," Charlie hissed and moved his head to give Billy more access. "Mmm, that's my eager darling," Billy purred, moving lower to lick at Charlie's collarbone. He kept one hand in Charlie's hair as he started tugging at the buttons of his loose shirt.  
  
"Gonna make it rough?" Charlie asked breathlessly.  
  
"That's what you want?" Billy asked.  
  
Charlie licked his lips. "Yes. Please."  
  
Smirking, Billy captured his lips hard and firm. "Good boy. Turn around and put your hands on the desk."  
  
Charlie placed his hands flat on the desk and turned his head to look at Billy.  
  
He ran a hand down Charlie's back, caressing his body. "Love you," he murmured, nibbling on his neck again. He stepped behind Charlie, wrapping his hands around his waist to unbuckle his belt and open his fly. He tugged down his jeans exposing his ass. Bracing his hands on the desk, Billy pressed against his back, rubbing against Charlie's naked ass. "Can't wait to be inside you, deep, hard, hear you moan for me."  
  
"God, Billy." He pushed back, wanting more. "Get naked."  
  
"All in good time, my love," Billy murmured in Charlie's ear. He slipped his hands under Charlie's t-shirt and stripped it off. Pushing his hand into Charlie's boxers, he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked firmly. "Where do you hide your lube?"  
  
Charlie groaned. "Right hand drawer," he said, pointing. "Next to the chalk."  
  
Billy located it easily, slicking two fingers and unceremoniously starting to push inside.  
  
Charlie groaned, trying not to be too loud, and pushed back eagerly. "Naked!"  
  
Billy chuckled at the demand, but waited until he finished preparing Charlie to do anything about it. Finally, after slipping his fingers free, he tugged his shirt off and opened his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Without preamble, he lined himself up and pushed inside. He wrapped his arms around Charlie's torso, "Better?"  
  
"Much. Like you naked. Should be naked all the time."  
  
"Of course you do," Billy murmured, licking at the back of Charlie's neck. He refrained from mentioning that Alan might have a problem with him walking around naked all the time. He'd promised Charlie rough, and recognizing that their time alone in the garage wasn't infinite, he braced one hand against the desk and wrapped the other around Charlie's cock again. Pulling most of the way out, he slammed back in hard, setting a nearly bruising pace.  
  
Charlie cried out and it shouldn't have made him harder when Billy covered his mouth to stifle his moans but God, it did.  
  
Billy kept his pace fast and hard, nibbling on Charlie's ear when he felt him tremble in his effort to hold back. "Come on, come for me," he growled.  
  
Charlie's body followed Billy's command before the words even registered.  
  
Billy thrust erratically a few more times before coming himself, biting his lip hard so as not to make too much noise. Finally, he slumped, pulling out of Charlie as gently as possible. "You okay, darling?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Good," Billy said, kissing the back of Charlie's neck. He pulled his pants back up, but for the time being, he left his shirt off.  
  
Charlie turned around, but didn't bother putting his clothes back on yet. "I love your body," he said, caressing Billy's chest. "In case I don't say it... thank you for sharing it with me so freely. I hope--I hope it never gets boring, being with me."  
  
"We keep having sex in random places like this, I can't see how it would," Billy said, kissing Charlie. "Feel like going back to work?"  
  
"Not really," Charlie admitted.  
  
"Then come on, let's find a movie to watch."


End file.
